thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise (DAD)
This is the forty-fifth episode of Die Another Day. Story A group of Systrike soldiers arrived on the scene after they heard the explosion. “What happened?” one of them asks. “Looks like our warehouse just exploded,” Jason answers. “Boss won’t be happy about this,” Cecil replies. “You should hunt down those responsible. Philip will be very unhappy when he hears about this,” Ryan replies. “You don’t need to look hard enough,” Trace replies. “If it isn’t Trace Oxford,” Ryan replies, “I’ve seen enough of you.” “You’re reign is at an end,” Trace states. “You may have destroyed our supplies,” Ryan replies, “But this won’t be the end of Systrike.” “We’ll see about that,” Johnny replies. The group surrounded Ryan and his band of Systrike members. “You people never give up,” Harvey states. “Your optimism is clouding your judgement,” Lex replies. “Look who’s talking,” Jack replies. “Can it Jack,” Cassie replies, “We don’t need any of your gaffes.” “I don’t gaffe,” Jack replies. “I don’t have the patience for this,” Jason states, “Let’s get them now while they’re arguing amongst themselves.” The group was distracted by arguing with Systrike and each other long enough for Systrike to capture them. They were dragged into a large truck as they were driven back to their HQ. “This is why arguing gets you nowhere,” Hannah states. “Tell that to Cassie and Jack,” Molly replies. “I can’t believe we just got captured,” Trace states. “We’ll get through this,” Wesley replies, “We always do.” “Let’s see Wesley,” Tai replies. “Looks like the truck is arriving,” Kat states. The truck pulls up into Systrike’s base. The captured members of Excelsior and Johnny’s group are marched into an enclosed room. “What’s going on?” Johnny asks. “I don’t know,” Shelley answers. “I really want to know,” Phoebe replies. Suddenly, a noxious gas filled the room that they were trapped in. “The room’s filling with gas!” Johnny shouts. “I know, Captain Obvious,” Connor replies. Soon, many members of the group dropped to the ground. Only Trace and Jack were conscious. “This will not be the end of me,” Trace states. “Let’s see if you’re right,” Jack replies. Trace and Jack dropped to the floor unconscious. Meanwhile, Tori and Kari walk back downstairs at the group’s HQ to continue their training in self-defense. Nolan and Carlos waited for them. “Now,” Nolan states, “It’s time to continue your training. Feel free to use our facilities to help in your training. Eventually, we will move on to live targets.” “You mean, actual walkers?” Carlos asks. “Yeah. We’re gonna capture some walkers and tie them to the targets so that the girls can practice shooting at actual walkers,” Nolan answers. “That’s less dangerous than I thought it would be,” Carlos replies. Tori and Kari walk down to the firing range to practice shooting. Kari, after missing 3 shots, finally makes her first hit. “I’ve got it!” Kari shouts. “Good job Kari,” Nolan replies, “Now, you need to keep practicing. Kari continues to practice firing, while Tori visibly struggles. “Tori, you need to concentrate. Focus like Kari over there,” Nolan states. Tori continues to miss. She gets extremely frustrated. “I’m never gonna get this right!” Tori shouts. Tori throws the gun at the wall and she runs off. “She’ll get over it,” Nolan states. Nolan and Carlos then chase after her. As Tori runs out, she sees a mysterious girl in the woods. Tori thinks that she might know her. The girl then runs away. Tori runs and chases after her. “Who are you!” Tori shouts. The girl continues to run away from her. “What’s going on with Tori?” Ben states. “She’s frustrated,” Nolan replies. “She’ll learn how to shoot in time,” Chrissa states. “I hope so,” Nolan replies. “I’ll go after Tori,” Carlos states. “She’s going through personal issues. I don’t blame her,” Izzy states. As Tori continues to chase after the girl, she starts to get tired. “Who are you! I really wanna know!” Tori shouts. Tori eventually tackles the girl to the ground. Tori remembers who this girl is. “Joselyn?” Tori asks. “If it isn’t Tori Miller,” Joselyn replies. Tori and Joselyn were cousins. “Come. Your parents are dying to see you,” Joselyn states. “How? My parents died in a skiing accident.” Tori asks. “I’ll explain later,” Joselyn answers. Tori could remember her parents’ deaths like it was yesterday. She doesn’t know why Joselyn said that they were alive. Five Years Ago A five year old Tori rides a chairlift with her parents up to a ski lodge. “This is gonna be fun!” Tori shouts. “Yeah, Tori,” David replies. “You can ride on the kid’s course,” Sarah states. The three of them get off as they walk over to the ski courses. There was a small one, for kids and novice skiers, a medium sized one for intermediate skiers, and a long and slightly dangerous one for only the most experienced skiers. Tori wend down the small course while David and Sarah went down the long course. “Weeeee!” Tori shouts. Tori arrived at the bottom with a very happy expression. She was having fun, which is a given considering that she was 5 at the time. Eventually, she heard a massive crash coming from the long course. The police and the paramedics arrived. Tori got worried. She then saw the paramedics haul two bodies into an ambulance. Those were Tori’s parents. They were gone right before her eyes. Present Day Carlos ran up to Tori. “Are you alright Tori?” Carlos asks. “Yeah. Just found an old relative,” Tori answers. “I’m Joselyn. It’s nice to meet you,” Joselyn replies. “I’m going with her,” Tori states, “I want to know if my parents really are alive.” “Okay, Tori,” Carlos states, “Be safe!” “Thanks,” Tori replies. Joselyn walks Tori into the distance to find Tori’s parents. Cast *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Trace Oxford *Tori Miller *Johnathan White *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Daniel Moore *Molly *Kat *Nolan *Phoebe *Kari Lewis *Ben Lewis *Chrissa Lewis *Connor Moore *Miranda Moore *Jack O'Connor *Joselyn Palestina *Carlos *Hannah *Harvey *Wesley *Shelley *Ryan *Cecil *Lex *Jason *David Miller (Flashback) *Sarah Miller (Flashback) Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Joselyn Palestina. *First appearance of Lex. *First appearance of Jason. *First appearance of David Miller. (Flashback) *First appearance of Sarah Miller. (Flashback)